The Illusion Postulate
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Sheldon tidak percaya hantu, bahkan ketika teman-temannya berkeras hantu itu ada. Namun ia akan menemukan kejutannya! For Hyakumonogatari challenge and Jim Parsons' birthday.


**Disclaimer: **The Big Bang Theory adalah ciptakan Chuck Lorre dan Bill Prady. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Sheldon tidak percaya hantu, bahkan ketika teman-temannya berkeras hantu itu ada. Namun ia akan menemukan kejutannya! For Hyakumonogatari challenge.

**A/N: **Saya percaya adanya makhluk gaib, meskipun saya nggak tahu 'hantu' itu seperti apa. Nggak pernah ngeliat, dan nggak berharap bisa ngeliat. Yang akan dikicaukan Sheldon di fanfic ini adalah penjelasan sains mengenai hantu, yang memang panjang lebar tapi saya yakin nggak kuat buat meyakinkan siapa pun bahwa hantu itu tidak ada. :p

**POV-nya berganti-ganti** sesuai keterangan.

_Happy reading_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**SHELDON'S PROLOGUE**

.

Aku baru saja hendak menutup mata dalam cangkang selimut yang biasa kubuat ketika mendadak terdengar seruan Leonard dari ruang tengah, "Oh, tidak. Pemadaman listrik _lagi_."

_Oh, tidak_, pikirku.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi pemadaman listrik dalam setahun. Mungkin perusahaan listriknya entah bagaimana kecurian diesel atau ada alien yang mendarat di pusat pembangkit listrik California dan tubuhnya berbahan bakar batu bara dan gas alam, entahlah. Yang jelas, kami akan dirundung kegelapan lagi malam ini, dan aku jelas sudah tak bisa tidur.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan melangkah ke gelapnya koridor. Aku ingin memanggil Leonard, tapi aku tak yakin dia berada di mana dalam gelap ini. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengetuk dinding di hadapanku.

_Tok tok tok_. "Leonard." _Tok tok tok. _"Leonard." _Tok tok tok_. "Leonard."

"Aku di sini," terdengar suara Leonard dari dapur. "Dan kau takkan pernah berhenti mengetuk tiga kali, ya?"

Aku tak menjawab. Aku ingin menjelaskan padanya tentang ratusan kemungkinan yang dilakukan seseorang di dalam ruangan yang mencegahnya mendengar ketukan pertama dan kedua, dan bahwa mengetuk tiga kali itu penting, tapi Leonard takkan memahaminya. Dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berpikir dengan _sederhana_, dan aku tidak sederhana.

Leonard menemukan lilin di laci bawah, bagus sekali. Setidaknya kini aku bisa melihatnya berdiri di sana, membelakangiku dengan cahaya lilin oranye menerangi bak cuci piring.

Sedetik kemudian, Leonard berbalik—dan aku menjerit.

"Sheldon! Ada apa?" ia berseru kaget.

Aku langsung menyadari apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Melompat mundur karena melihat wajah Leonard diterangi cahaya lilin dari bawah. Dagu dan bibirnya terang oranye, namun membentuk bayangan hitam mengerikan di seluruh wajahnya, matanya gelap, dan bingkai kacamatanya memperburuk segalanya.

"Kau mengerikan dengan lilin di depan wajahmu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi," kataku tegas.

Leonard meletakkan lilinnya sambil tergelak keras. "Apakah kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku mirip... _hantu_? Kau takut hantu, Shel?"

Hantu? Salah satu omong kosong dunia _Homo sapiens_.

Aku mendengus. "Tidak."

"Nah, kalau begitu, daripada kau mengetuk-ngetuk pintuku tiga kali, lebih baik kau cari cermin dan ketuklah tiga kali sambil menyebut _Bloody Mary_."

"Leonard!" pekikku tanpa sadar. "Sekarang ini gelap. Jangan menyebut-nyebut hal semacam itu."

Leonard tergelak lagi, dan aku menyesal telah bersikap seolah-olah takut. Aku tidak percaya hantu, tapi cerita rakyat mengenai Bloody Mary sangat populer, terutama di Texas, kampung halamanku. Saudari kembarku selalu menakut-nakutiku, jadi aku takkan menyangkal bahwa trauma masa kecil akan terus berdampak sampai sekarang.

Mendadak, pintu apartemen terbuka dan Penny melangkah masuk dengan langkah-langkah cepat. "Teman-teman, aku kehabisan lampu cadangan dan lilin."

Aku ingin mengkritik Penny, menjelaskan padanya bahwa meskipun kami bertetangga, bukan berarti dia bebas keluar-masuk apartemen kami seenaknya. Namun Leonard pasti akan memarahiku kalau bicara seperti itu, jadi kubiarkan Penny melangkah ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sofa.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi, menampakkan sosok...

...Amy Farrah Fowler?

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tuntutku.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya, karena kau tak pernah peduli tentang urusan wanita," kata Amy datar.

"Dia menginap di apartemenku malam ini," jelas Penny, sementara Amy duduk menyebelahinya. "Seperti biasa. Kami kan _sahabat_, dan kami suka pesta piama."

Ia menekankan kata _sahabat_, membuatku semakin tak mengerti pada rumitnya persahabatan wanita—khususnya persahabatan Amy dan Penny yang mencengangkan. Dan aku juga tak pernah mengerti apa inti dari pesta piama.

"Kami hanya punya lilin," kata Leonard, meletakkan kotak lilin di meja di depan Penny. "Ini, bawalah. Sayang sekali kalian harus pesta piama saat listrik padam."

"Oh, bagus, sebenarnya," kata Amy. "Bukankah kegelapan menciptakan suasana intim yang baik untuk perkembangan hubungan antarmanusia?"

Penny tampak ngeri, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu. Tentu saja Amy benar. Dia punya gelar doktor di neurobiologi, sehingga dia paham mengenai pengaruh kegelapan terhadap saraf. Namun, salah satu bagian otakku mengatakan bahwa _mungkin_ Penny menganggap kalimat Amy agak menjurus ke arah... lesbianisme? Aku tak yakin. Aneh sekali cara _Homo sapiens_ berpikir.

Lalu pintu diketuk lagi.

"Siapa _lagi_ itu?" kataku.

Lagi-lagi, pintu itu langsung membuka, karena di baliknya berdiri orang-orang yang sudah menganggap apartemenku dan Leonard sebagai apartemen milik _mereka_. Teman-teman kami. Howard, Raj, dan Bernadette.

"Selamat datang di kastil kegelapan," seru Howard ke dalam ruangan.

"Hai, teman-teman. Ada apa?" tanya Leonard.

"Aku dan Bernadette baru saja keluar dari bioskop ketika Raj menelepon, ketakutan karena dia sendirian di tengah kegelapan," jelas Howard, sementara Raj menyeringai. "Kami sudah hampir mengantar Bernadette pulang ketika _aku_ mendapat ide hebat!"

"Ide hebat?" tanyaku, tak yakin. Ide hebat Howard biasanya membuat kami main kucing-kucingan dengan FBI karena ia mencuri Mars Rover atau menyelinap ke pusat informasi militer.

Howard tampak bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkumpul malam ini dan saling menceritakan pengalaman seram masing-masing? Suasananya sudah sangat mendukung, kan?"

Hening sejenak. Tak ada yang bicara kecuali lilin-lilin yang berderik. Beberapa saat kemudian, Penny berkata, "Kedengarannya seru juga. Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tidak," kataku segera. Semua orang memandangku.

"Ayolah, Sheldon," kata Howard. "Memangnya kau tak pernah duduk di tengah kegelapan dan memainkan permainan-permainan gaib—papan ouija, Bloody Mary...?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Sebagai _Homo novus_, otakku sudah berevolusi jauh di atas kalian dan tak lagi percaya pada naluri primitif bahwa _hantu_ itu ada."

"Ayo kita voting," kata Penny tak sabar. "Siapa yang setuju untuk bercerita hantu?"

Aku heran melihat semua teman-temanku mengangkat tangan. Bahkan Amy juga. Leonard berkata bahwa kegiatan ini bisa membantu kami membunuh waktu membosankan di dalam kegelapan, disambut suara-suara setuju. Hanya aku yang tak setuju.

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap harus ikut, Sheldon. Sesuai hasil voting."

"Kita nyalakan tujuh lilin," sambut Howard antusias, memunguti lilin-lilin di meja. "Setiap satu cerita berakhir, lilinnya ditiup satu. Sampai cerita terakhir, dan semua lilin sudah mati. Untuk menambah rasa seram."

Yang lain senang sekali dan langsung duduk mengitari lilin dengan bersemangat, sementara aku masih berdiri di dekat meja dapur, terheran-heran.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa aku harus terjebak dalam kegiatan semacam ini?

Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik daripada mengetuk-ngetuk cermin, mencari-cari Bloody Mary.

.

* * *

><p><strong>The Illusion Postulate<strong>

For Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai challenge

_It's not what you see that matters. It's what you don't._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Story #1: AMY'S HAUNTED MUSEUM**

.

Aku mendapat kehormatan untuk bercerita pertama kali. Mereka sudah menyalakan tujuh lilin dan kami duduk mengitari meja kopi. Sheldon di tempatnya yang biasa. Aku dan Penny di sebelah Sheldon. Raj dan Bernadette di ujung-ujung meja, sementara Howard dan Leonard duduk di lantai. Sesungguhnya aku tak begitu paham apa tujuan dari saling bercerita seram menakut-nakuti teman sendiri, tapi kurasa ini adalah salah satu protokol sosial yang harus kauikuti supaya tetap bisa punya teman.

Tiba-tiba, Penny menyeletuk. "Aku mau tanya. Semua orang di sini ilmuwan, kan?"

"Ya, kecuali kau," jawab Sheldon datar.

Penny melotot. "Ya, maksudku, bukankah kalian para ilmuwan tak percaya pada hantu dan hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Tak pernah ada bukti ilmiah mengenai itu," jelas Leonard. "Kalau soal hantu, kami sama tak tahunya dengan masyarakat awam."

"Tentu saja _ada_ bukti ilmiah," balas Sheldon cepat. "Dan hal itu berkaitan erat sekali dengan sejarah evolusi."

"Oh, ini dia," keluh Howard.

Sheldon menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai berceloteh cepat. Sesuatu yang sangat kusukai karena bagiku hal itu sangat cerdas dan menunjukkan cara kerja otaknya yang sebenarnya, tapi bagi teman-temannya, Sheldon sangat menyebalkan. Yah, dia beruntung punya pacar seperti aku, yang memahaminya sepenuhnya.

"Evolusi memberitahu kita bahwa pada masa lalu, manusia hidup di lingkungan yang brutal, berpenyakit, dan dikelilingi predator," ia menjelaskan. "Sementara, di masa sekarang, tak ada lagi ancaman binatang buas bagi manusia. Namun, otak kita tidak segampang itu berubah. Sejak ribuan tahun lalu, otak telah melatih dirinya untuk _selalu waspada_ akan bentuk _ancaman_ sekecil apa pun, termasuk suara-suara aneh atau bayangan misterius, karena hal tersebut dapat mengakibatkan kematian. Sampai hari ini, otak manusia masih memelihara perilaku primitif itu."

Dia menambahkan, "Dan _semua itu_, ditambah dengan populernya film-film horor buatan Hollywood, kepercayaan massal terhadap paranormal, dan berbagai kebudayaan yang meyakini adanya makhluk gaib, semua itu menghasilkan populasi manusia yang memiliki tendensi alamiah untuk melihat, mendengar, atau merasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ada. Sebuah delusi massal yang mengkhawatirkan, menurut pendapatku."

"_Amy_," kata Penny keras-keras. "Silakan mulai bercerita. Mulai sekarang, kita anggap Sheldon tak ada."

Aku mengikuti perintah sahabatku. Lagipula, semua orang kini memandangiku, menanti cerita. Jadi, aku bercerita.

Kuputuskan untuk menceritakan salah satu pengalaman mengerikanku saat mengunjungi seminar neurobiologi di Museum Sains London.

"Seminar itu berlangsung selama tiga hari, di ruang seminar yang letaknya jauh di dalam museum. Aku ingat, pada hari pertama, mereka memaparkan materi yang sudah kupahami sepenuhnya dan makan waktu lama sekali. Aku duduk di sana, nyaris _mati bosan_, dan akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan."

Cahaya lilin bergerak-gerak terkena napasku selagi aku terus bercerita. "Begitu aku membuka pintu belakang ruang seminar, barulah aku sadar bahwa hari sudah malam. Koridor di luar ruangan, yang membuka langsung ke taman di luar, begitu gelap dan bahkan tak ada lampunya." Aku ingat kegelapan itu, kegelapan yang dingin dan memaksa otakku mengirimkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi gedung museum itu terlalu luas dan koridor-koridornya membingungkan. Dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana untuk ditanyai. Karena tak ingin kembali ke ruang seminar, aku mencari kamar mandi sendirian. Aku terlalu bosan dan mengantuk untuk peduli apakah aku boleh masuk ke ruangan tertentu atau tidak.

"Dan aku mendengar... suara itu."

Teman-temanku memandangiku dengan sangat serius sekarang, seolah aura seram dari kegiatan ini sudah mulai meresapi kami. Aku melirik Sheldon, dan ia tampak tak peduli.

"Suara itu berkata dengan jelas, '_Tolong aku! Tolong!_' Tapi bukan jenis minta tolong yang darurat atau semacamnya, melainkan lebih seperti suara orang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan kebingungan untuk melanjutkan, jadi ia minta tolong. Dan suara itu dekat sekali, berasal dari sebuah ruangan kecil di salah satu koridor. Jadi aku pergi ke ruangan itu.

"Dan ruangan itu ternyata tidak sekecil yang kuduga. Cukup luas, rapi, dan bersih, dan penuh rak-rak buku serta meja-meja eksperimen. Tadinya kupikir tempat itu adalah salah satu ruang pameran sains, seperti seluruh isi museum ini, tapi tidak—ruangan itu lebih mirip laboratorium pribadi seseorang. Suara minta tolong tadi tak terdengar lagi, jadi aku melongok ke dalam dan berkata, 'Halo?' dan tak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku masuk. Dan menghampiri meja itu, yang ternyata penuh kertas-kertas berserakan. Dari kertas-kertas catatan itu, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa ilmuwan yang tinggal di sana sedang berusaha membuat obat, namun sedang kebingungan menangani efek sampingnya. Kulihat mencit-mencit mati di bagian lain meja, menunjukkan bahwa obatnya belum aman. Aku bisa melihat obat itu berpengaruh terhadap otak. Dan karena aku mendalami neurobiologi, aku yakin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk si ilmuwan. Aku penasaran—jadi aku duduk di sana, memandangi jurnal-jurnal dan catatan, berusaha membantu ilmuwan itu untuk memecahkan masalah apa pun yang sedang mengganggunya.

"Dan malam itu, aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Akhirnya, aku mengambil kertas-kertasnya untuk direnungkan di hotel dan meninggalkan pesan bahwa aku akan kembali lagi besok."

"Apa? Kau mengambil kertasnya?" sela Leonard.

"Ya. Rasa ingin tahuku mengalahkan kesopanan dalam level apa pun."

Penny tertawa, meskipun yang lain tidak.

"Jadi, besok malamnya, aku keluar dari ruang seminar lagi dan kembali ke ruangan itu. Tempat itu tak terkunci, sama seperti malam sebelumnya. Lampu-lampunya menyala dan dan tempat itu masih bersih dan rapi, tapi ilmuwan misterius itu masih tak kelihatan. Aku duduk lagi di sana, mengumpulkan data, mengambil lebih banyak jurnal dan memutuskan untuk pulang lagi dan berjanji untuk kembali esok hari. Dan akhirnya, keesokan paginya, aku menemukan jawaban bagi efek samping obat itu. Aku sangat bersemangat, tak sabar untuk mengabarkannya pada si ilmuwan.

"Hari terakhir seminar dilangsungkan mulai siang hari, jadi aku mampir ke ruangan itu pagi-pagi. Suasananya sangat berbeda, karena biasanya aku ke sana malam hari, koridor-koridornya sekarang tak semisterius biasanya. Aku segera menghampiri ruangan itu, membuka pintunya bahkan tanpa mengetuk, dan langsung masuk sambil berteriak, 'Aku punya jawabannya, Sir! Aku sudah tahu!'

"Dan yang kutemukan dalam ruangan itu... sangat mengejutkan."

Kini Sheldon memerhatikanku, entah karena dia akhirnya penasaran pada akhir ceritaku atau dia hanya ingin tahu obat apa yang sedang dikembangkan ilmuwan itu. Tapi aku menatap wajahnya dalam kegelapan dan aku merinding.

"Ruangan itu... tak seperti biasanya. Aku mendapati diriku berada dalam sebuah ruang gelap yang penuh debu. Lampu-lampunya tak terpasang. Ada rak-rak buku dan meja eksperimen, tapi semuanya berselimutkan debu. Jasad mencit yang kulihat malam sebelumnya tergeletak dalam kandang berdebu, sudah tinggal tulang. Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Aku baru meninggalkan tempat itu malam sebelumnya dan segalanya rapi dan bersih dan terang-benderang...

"Aku mengeluarkan kertas catatan yang kuambil, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat kertas itu sudah berubah menjadi kuning, keriput, dan rapuh. Tulisan-tulisan dan grafik di kertasnya sudah mengabur. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang tertulis di sana. Jadi... apa yang kualami selama ini? Apakah aku berhalusinasi? Apakah tempat ini memang sudah berdebu sekian lama?

"Dan sebuah suara menyapaku. 'Halo, Amy.'

"Aku menoleh—dan kulihat seorang pria tua dengan jas lab dan mengenakan kacamata memandangiku dari sisi salah satu rak berdebu. Aku yakin dialah si ilmuwan. Dia berjalan menghampiriku, namun ada sesuatu yang rasanya salah di mataku. Pria itu... aneh. Tatapannya tajam, seringainya menakutkan. Kupikir dia marah karena aku mengambil kertasnya, jadi kuletakkan kertas itu kembali di meja. 'Maaf,' kataku.

"'Amy,' kata si ilmuwan dalam suara yang rendah mendesis. 'Kau tahu siapa aku?'

"Belum lagi aku sempat menjawab, atau berpikir, pria itu berubah wujud di depan mataku.

"Aku bisa melihat kulitnya yang keriput memucat dan mati. Rambutnya menjuntai berantakan. Sesuatu yang seperti tali tambang melingkari lehernya, erat, dan darah mulai mengucur keluar dari mulutnya, membasahi jas putihnya. Kacamatanya pecah. Dan aku begitu ketakutan untuk mengambil kesimpulan apa pun, akhirnya kakiku yang membuat keputusan. Aku lari.

"Tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku menggedor-gedor, tapi tak ada yang datang membukakan pintu. Aku terperangkap di dalam laboratorium kuno itu, bersama hantu ilmuwan yang mengerikan. Hantu itu menarik tali di lehernya dan menjulurkannya ke arahku, membelitkannya ke leherku, dan aku bersandar di pintu, ketakutan dan kehabisan napas.

"'Tidak...' kataku. 'Jangan bunuh aku.'

"Belitannya semakin erat dan sangat menyakitkan. Lalu aku memikirkan satu-satunya hal yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkanku.

"'Dosis obatnya...' gumamku. 'Kau harus menurunkannya tiga per empat... kali. Dan kau butuh haloperidol dosis kecil...' Aku tak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena aku sudah tak mampu bernapas, namun kurasakan belitannya mengendur.

"Tiba-tiba saja, ilmuwan itu tersenyum padaku. Senyum sungguhan. Mendadak talinya hilang, dan wajahnya tak lagi mengerikan. Dia berkata, 'Terima kasih, Amy.' Dan saat berikutnya, ia lenyap."

Teman-temanku menahan napas. "Jadi, siapa ilmuwan itu?" tanya Howard.

"Aku keluar dari sana dan kutanyai semua petugas yang bisa kutemukan. Ternyata, menurut _janitor_, memang pernah ada ilmuwan yang tinggal di sana, dan dia gantung diri di laboratorium itu karena frustrasi pada eksperimennya sendiri. Aku langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan seminar dan museum sains itu, dan segera terbang kembali ke Pasadena."

Dan kutiup lilin di hadapanku, menandakan bahwa kisahnya sudah tamat.

"Wow. Itu mengerikan," gumam Bernadette.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin menjelaskan," Sheldon mengangkat tangan.

"Boleh atau tidak boleh kau tetap akan bicara," gumam Penny.

"Yang dialami Amy jelas hanya ilusi. Dia memasuki ruangan gelap berdebu dan mengira sedang berada dalam laboratorium modern. Hal itu dipengaruhi oleh faktor lingkungan. Aku pernah ke Museum Sains London dan aku bisa menjelaskan seluruh arsitekturnya kepada kalian. Tempat itu selalu punya ruangan besar dengan langit-langit tinggi, dengan sumber pencahayaan yang letaknya sangat tinggi, tepat di luar ruangan. Biasanya langit-langit yang tinggi membuat binatang—dan tentu manusia—merasa tidak aman."

"Sheldon—"

"Diam dulu, Leonard. Nah, pencahayaan yang tinggi, apalagi dengan daya lemah, selalu membuat gugup. Hal itu disebabkan karena otak selalu memerintahkan kepala untuk mengarahkan mata ke garis tengah dari tinggi ruangan, sementara ruangan itu terlalu tinggi, dan mata kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat bagian-bagian sudut yang 'menakutkan'. Apalagi, saat itu malam hari."

"Ada apa dengan malam hari?"

"Pada malam hari, dengan bagian Bumi membelakangi matahari, aktivitas angin matahari sangat rendah terhadap magnetosfer Bumi. Tentu saja, hal itu menyebabkan aktivitas medan magnet meregang, dan magnet memengaruhi sel otak dengan sangat kuat—karena itulah orang lebih sering mengalami 'kejadian aneh' pada saat malam daripada siang. Ditambah dengan keletihan Amy saat seminar, langit-langit yang tinggi, semua itu menciptakan ilusi dalam kepalanya."

"Yang kualami jelas bukan ilusi," kataku.

"Itu menurut pendapatmu."

.

.

.

**Story #2: HOWARD'S LAB GHOST**

.

Sheldon memang menyebalkan dan merusak suasana, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia teman kami, dan kami selalu berusaha bersabar. Walaupun biasanya aku yang selalu jadi korban Sheldon, karena entah bagaimana dia menganggapku 'tidak penting' hanya gara-gara aku tidak punya gelar PhD seperti yang lain.

Jadi, mengabaikan apa pun yang telah atau akan ia katakan, aku mulai bercerita. Namun walaupun akulah yang mencetuskan ide untuk saling bercerita seram, aku malah tidak punya banyak persiapan cerita—hanya sebuah kenangan menyeramkan dari masa lalu yang akan selalu menempel di benakku seperti lem super.

"Waktu aku masih mahasiswa teknik," aku memulai, "kami diizinkan menggunakan lab elektro di dekat aula setiap selesai kuliah. Kami boleh mendaftar dan menggunakan lab itu sendirian untuk eksperimen-eksperimen kami. Jadi, sore itu, aku mendaftar dan menggunakan lab, meskipun semua orang di seluruh kampus tahu bahwa lab itu berhantu."

"Aku pernah dengar soal itu, Howard," cetus Leonard. "Aku bekerjasama dengan beberapa insinyur dalam fisika eksperimental, kau tahu, dan mereka menyebut-nyebut hantu lab elektro yang legendaris."

"Memang sangat legendaris," Bernadette setuju. "Kami di jurusan mikrobiologi saja pernah mendengar tentang itu."

"Betul. Jadi, sore itu," aku melanjutkan, "aku memakai lab sendirian. Aku sudah biasa bekerja di sana—tapi biasanya tidak sendirian. Kali ini tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk diajak mengobrol. Kau tahu—rasanya jadi dua kali lebih seram. Aku sedang membuka gulungan kabel di ujung meja ketika aku merasakan... sesuatu. Di belakangku.

"Seperti ada gerakan. Aku menoleh, tapi tak ada apa-apa, atau siapa-siapa. Lab itu masih terang-benderang, tapi aku mulai ketakutan.

"Aku masih menarik-narik kabel ketika aku merasakannya lagi. Lebih jelas. Ada _sesuatu_ di belakangku. Lagi-lagi aku menoleh, dan tetap tak ada apa-apa...

"Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, dan aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan eksperimenku, tapi perasaan seperti dibuntuti itu selalu mengiringiku, sampai bermenit-menit berikutnya. Rasanya sudah ratusan kali aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas. _Apa pun_ yang membuntutiku, ia mengikuti setiap gerakanku. Ketika aku duduk. Berdiri. Membungkuk. Menggerakkan tangan. Apa pun.

"Lalu tiba-tiba, salah satu lampu neon di lab berderik dan padam. Tidak masalah, karena masih ada beberapa lampu lagi. Tapi kemudian, dua lampu lagi padam. Aku mulai ketakutan. Apakah hantu lab yang terkenal itu benar-benar _ada_, dan sekarang ia muncul menakut-nakutiku? Apakah _dia_ yang sedari tadi membuntutiku?

"Aku mulai cepat-cepat membereskan urusanku dan bertekad untuk entah bagaimana menggunakan lab lain—dan mendadak aparatus paramagnetik di belakangku meledak.

"Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera lari. Sudah terlalu takut untuk memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Lab itu terlalu luas, dan setiap aku melewati meja atau lemari, selalu ada barang-barang yang meledak—entah bagaimana. Aku terus berlari, sementara mikrovoltmeter mendadak terjatuh atau rak penuh dioda terguling. Aku masih belum mencapai pintu ketika kemudian seluruh lampu padam.

"Aku meringkuk di belakang meja terakhir, setengah mati ketakutan, dan mulai berpikir apakah hantu itu berusaha membunuhku, entah untuk alasan apa pun. Beberapa api kecil muncul di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Dan kemudian, mendadak terjadi ledakan terakhir.

"Ledakan besar yang memekakkan telinga, dan membuatku terlompat sampai ke pintu. Terjadi tepat di meja tempatku melakukan eksperimen sebelumnya. Listrik menyambar, dan rasanya listrik segedung langsung mati total karena korslet.

"Setelah itu, hening sepenuhnya. Hanya ada asap tebal dan kesunyian. Tak ada apa-apa lagi, dan perasaan seperti dibuntuti itu juga sudah hilang."

Tiba-tiba Raj mendekatiku dan berbisik di telingaku. Kujawab, "Ya, Raj, _benar-benar_ meledak. Separo lab langsung hancur."

"Howard," kata Penny. "Itu mengerikan sekali. Kau bisa mati!"

Sementara teman-temanku mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, aku memandang berkeliling. Kegelapan seperti ini selalu mengingatkanku pada kejadian tak terlupakan di lab elektro itu...

"Jadi, aku keluar dari ruangan. Dengan wajah pucat dan perut mual. Orang-orang menghampiriku, terus bertanya apa yang terjadi, sementara aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang detail legenda hantu lab itu, sampai kemudian seseorang menceritakannya padaku.

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu rupanya pernah ada mahasiswa yang mengalami kecelakaan di lab itu, dan mati tersetrum. Mereka bilang, _dia _selalu tinggal di lab sejak saat itu.

"Aku kembali mengingat-ingat kronologi kejadian yang menimpaku. Ledakan besar yang menghancurkan separo lab itu berasal tepat dari meja eksperimen_ku_ sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan aneh dan perasaan seperti dibuntuti—semua sambaran api kecil—semua itulah yang membuatku kabur meninggalkan mejaku. Kalian tahu, kalau aku tidak meninggalkan meja saat itu—ledakan itu akan mengenai... ku.

"Dengan kata lain, hantu itu mencoba menggiringku pergi dari sana. Ia menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan mematikan."

Kuraih lilin di hadapanku dan kutiup sampai padam. "Tamat."

Kisahku memang pendek dan tidak seram, namun efek yang ditimbulkannya membuat teman-temanku terdiam. Aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku merinding memikirkannya.

"Oh, Howard," kata Bernadette akhirnya. "Bayangkan kalau dia tidak menyelamatkanmu..."

"Aku tahu," kataku, meraih jari-jari Bernadette, mendadak merasa sangat melankolis. "Mungkin aku tak ada di sini sekarang."

Aku masih merasakan semburan rasa utang budi kepada sang hantu lab ketika seseorang menyela dengan suara datar, "Oh, tidak, tidak, Howard."

Kami semua menoleh pada Sheldon.

"Sekarang _apa _lagi?" tukas Penny.

Sheldon menatapku dengan tidak percaya, dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Kau hanya berhalusinasi. Sudah jelas kan, kau berada di laboratorium yang penuh barang elektronik. Medan listrik bekerja mirip medan magnet terhadap otak manusia, namun lebih spesifik. Medan listrik, dalam jumlah tertentu, akan langsung mempengaruhi girus angularis, bagian otak yang memberimu sensasi ruang. Maka, kuat medan dalam jumlah waktu tertentu akan memberimu perasaan seperti ada seseorang di belakangmu, mengikuti seluruh pergerakanmu. Hal itu normal, nyata, dan sering kita alami. Tidak ada hantu di sana."

"Sheldon," bentakku. "Haruskah kuulangi bahwa aku mungkin saja sudah mati kalau tidak diselamatkan olehnya?"

"Sebagai manusia, Howard, kau tentunya memiliki refleks untuk menghindari bencana. Aku yakin kau sudah menyadari bahwa akan terjadi ledakan beberapa detik sebelum hal itu terjadi."

Aku tahu tubuhku kecil, tapi ingin sekali rasanya aku berdiri dan mencekik Sheldon Cooper. Rasanya, kami semua selalu merasa seperti itu setiap hari. Untunglah Bernadette-ku tersayang masih menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku tetap berkepala dingin.

"Terserahlah," kata Leonard akhirnya. "Nah, sekarang giliran siapa?"

.

.

.

**Story #3: BERNADETTE'S SHADOW CANDID**

.

Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita mengerikan itu dari Howard sebelum ini, walaupun hubungan kami sudah berjalan bertahun-tahun. Aku yakin pasti berat baginya untuk menceritakannya di saat-saat _mood_ kami sedang senang. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur ia masih sehat walafiat sampai hari ini. Kuharap kisah kecelakaan lab itu takkan pernah kudengar lagi.

Dan sekarang giliranku untuk bercerita.

"Kejadian ini sudah lama sekali kualami," aku memulai, "ketika aku masih SMA. Aku ikut klub fotografi di sekolah, dan beberapa di antara kami cukup berani untuk mencari objek-objek yang tidak biasa... yaitu makhluk gaib."

"Kau pernah melakukannya, Sayang? Memotret hantu?" tanya Howard tak percaya.

"Ya, pernah," aku tertawa kecil. "Dan aku takkan mau mencobanya lagi."

Aku melanjutkan, "Pada minggu pertamaku di sana, teman-temanku mengajakku untuk memotret di sebuah rumah kosong tua tak jauh dari sekolah. Rumah itu terkenal sangat angker memang, dan sepanjang hidupku, aku ingat rumah itu selalu kosong. Ada gosip tak menyenangkan bahwa seluruh penghuni rumah itu mati terbunuh sekitar enam puluh tahun yang lalu, dan tak ada yang tahu siapa pembunuhnya.

"Aku sangat penasaran dan aku langsung setuju untuk mengunjungi rumah itu bersama teman-temanku di akhir pekan. Kami bahkan sudah berniat untuk menginap di sana demi mendapat gambar bagus. Kami membuka pagar secara paksa, namun tak sulit, karena tak ada lagi yang mengurusi rumah itu selama puluhan tahun. Belum pernah aku melihat rumah yang begitu rusak dan bobrok, dengan halaman yang begitu liar dan arsitektur yang sudah tak dikenali lagi.

"Kami memasuki rumah itu dengan setumpuk foto di tangan kami sebagai petunjuk."

"Petunjuk apa?" tanya Penny.

"Petunjuk mengenai letak para hantu."

"Maksudmu, sebelumnya sudah ada orang yang memotret makhluk gaib di sana?"

"Tentu, banyak sekali," kataku. "Foto-foto itu berasal dari berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu, kebanyakan tidak berwarna. Diambil oleh para fotografer yang—bayangkan saja—nekat membawa-bawa perangkat kamera besar dan berat demi memotret di rumah menyeramkan itu. Kami sudah mengumpulkan banyak foto tua, dan kami sudah tahu di titik mana saja para hantu itu sering muncul. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk berpencar.

"Ada lima orang anggota keluarga itu. Si ayah, si ibu, tiga anak—semuanya dibunuh di ruangan berbeda, dan hantunya dikabarkan tinggal di lima ruangan itu. Aku ditugaskan untuk memotret hantu anak terkecil, yang kamarnya di lantai tiga. Jadi, hanya dengan bermodalkan senter, kamera, dan lembaran-lembaran foto tua, aku menaiki tangga sendirian.

"Sesaat, aku merasa bodoh sekali. Aku merasa takut, tapi aku terus berjalan, berharap aku tak _berpapasan_ dengan apa pun. Aku sudah bertekad untuk membuka pintu, menjepret sekali saja dengan cepat, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Tapi aku salah jalan."

Aku menunduk, berusaha mengingat kenangan itu dengan mendetail, yang seharusnya tak perlu karena aku ingat seluruh bagian terkecilnya. Kubayangkan diriku kembali berada di rumah itu, dengan tangan yang membeku sambil menggenggam kamera digital. Kubayangkan diriku berada dalam kegelapan... tersesat.

"Aku tak bisa menemukan kamar anak itu," kataku. "Meskipun aku sudah berkeliling sesuai denah rumah, denah itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena sudah banyak bagian rumah itu yang runtuh, atau tak dikenali lagi. Jadi aku menyusuri gang demi gang, dan bukannya menemukan kamar anak, aku malah tersandung entah apa dan tubuhku menghantam dinding.

"Dan kemudian, di tengah kegelapan, sesuatu mengayun di atas kepalaku.

"Aku langsung panik—tapi ternyata itu hanya pintu tingkap. Tangga tua menjulur dari sana, kelihatannya rapuh sekali. Kupandangi pintu itu lama-lama. Jelas sekali tak ada yang pernah membuka pintu itu selama puluhan tahun. Pintu reyot itu hanya membuka sekarang karena guncangan dinding ketika terbentur tubuhku merusak engselnya.

"Dari seluruh foto tua yang kami punya, tak satu pun menampilkan foto loteng. Kelihatannya tak ada fotografer yang pernah sampai ke sana—mungkin tak pernah ada yang menemukannya karena letaknya begitu tersamar di langit-langit. Aku memutuskan untuk naik ke loteng, karena siapa tahu, ada _sesuatu_ yang terlewat di sana.

"Loteng gelap itu seperti sebuah ruang duduk berlangit-langit rendah. Segalanya bersaput debu. Dengan hati-hati, aku mulai memotret.

"Segala sudutnya kuambil. Bahkan setiap rak dan kursi-kursi. Kubuka seluruh lemari secara acak, melihat-lihat barang tua dan tumpukan foto keluarga... lalu aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku nyaris pingsan.

"Setumpuk foto diletakkan asal saja di salah satu lemari, nyaris luput dari pandanganku kalau tanganku tak sengaja menyenggolnya. Aku meraih foto-foto itu, dan segera menyadari bahwa gambar-gambar yang terpampang di sana adalah mayat. Foto-foto mayat. Mayat para anggota keluarga yang mati.

"Kulihat jasad mereka semua, dengan tubuh yang sudah dilukai dengan benda tajam sampai terlihat begitu mengerikan. Foto-foto itu pasti diambil saat pembunuhnya membantai mereka semua. Ada banyak sekali foto, dan aku benar-benar ingin muntah saat itu, tapi aku terus melihat semua foto secara acak. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa foto-foto itu ada di sana. Apakah polisi tak menemukannya?

"Dan aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Di antara semua gambar jasad, _tak ada jasad sang ayah_.

"Aku sudah memerhatikan semua foto sampai akhir, dan benar-benar tak ada sosok sang ayah di sana. Aku mulai ingat—menurut cerita, sang ayah meninggal karena diracun. Bagaimana—_bagaimana_ kalau ia meracuni dirinya sendiri, _setelah_ membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Bukankah barang bukti di tanganku itu tak pernah ditemukan polisi?

"Aku semakin ketakutan, kuambil beberapa lembar foto dan kutinggalkan sisanya di lantai, lalu aku berlari untuk mencari teman-temanku.

"Namun ternyata pintu tingkap itu sudah tertutup.

"Sudah kudorong berkali-kali, namun pintunya tak mau membuka. Tak ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari sana kecuali lewat pintu tingkap. Rasa mual masih menyelimutiku saat aku memikirkan gambar-gambar mengerikan itu—dan aku langsung muntah di lantai, berkali-kali sampai kepalaku pusing dan aku menjatuhkan senterku.

"Senter itu langsung berkelip padam, dan aku semakin panik. Hanya ada cahaya lampu jalan yang menyisip sedikit dari sela dinding yang rusak. Ruangan itu begitu terisolasi, bahkan rasanya bisa dianggap 'tak ada'. Aku memukul-mukul pintu tingkap itu, yang tak kunjung membuka, sampai kurasakan seluruh ruangan itu seperti berdesis kepadaku...

"Dalam ketakutan, aku memandangi ruang duduk itu sekali lagi. Tak terlihat apa-apa, tapi aku _merasakan_ sesuatu, dan aku meyakininya. Jadi, aku mengangkat kameraku dan kupotret ruang duduk itu sekali lagi.

"Kulihat hasil jepretanku di layar—dan terlihat di sana...

"...terlihat di sana... sosok tinggi besar hitam, memenuhi ruangan. Aku tak sempat mengenali apa pun dari sosok itu, karena detik berikutnya aku langsung menjatuhkan kamera—dan aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ketika aku bangun lagi, aku sudah berada di halaman rumah tua itu, dikelilingi teman-temanku. Suara sirene mobil polisi yang melengking membuatku terbangun. Rupanya teman-temanku mendengar jeritanku dan pukulan-pukulanku ke pintu tingkap, dan mereka mengeluarkanku dari sana. Mereka melihat foto-foto kejam itu, lalu langsung memanggil polisi.

"Teman-temanku bilang, mungkin yang terpotret olehku adalah hantu sang ayah, yang marah karena aku menemukan barang bukti mengerikan itu. Aku tak yakin. Namun, setelah kuperiksa kameraku sekali lagi, foto ruang duduk berhantu itu sudah lenyap.

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Setelah polisi menanyaiku, aku langsung pulang dan sejak itu tak pernah lagi mengikuti 'petualangan' teman-temanku dalam fotografi alam gaib."

Dan kutiup lilin di hadapanku dengan bulu kuduk meremang.

"Aku ingin melihat foto-fotonya," kata Penny akhirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, fotonya tiba-tiba hilang. Dan foto-foto pembunuhan itu dibawa polisi seluruhnya."

"Tidak, tidak hilang," cetus Sheldon tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu, foto itu masih tersimpan di kamera?"

"Bukan, Bernadette. Foto itu tak pernah ada. Kau hanya membayangkan dirimu memotret dalam kepanikan, dan melihat hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ada."

"Sheldon," gumamku. "Aku sudah melihat foto-foto dari fotografer zaman dulu itu. Semuanya nyata, dan tak ada tipuan. Rumah itu benar-benar berhantu."

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu. Bagi fotografer lima puluh tahun lalu, tidak sulit untuk membuat tipuan kamera," jelas Sheldon lugas. "Fotografi alam gaib hanyalah permainan radiasi terhadap film fotosensitif. Foto-foto 'misterius' zaman dulu kebanyakan hanyalah permainan belaka; sang fotografer akan membungkus sebuah piringan kaca dengan film _collodion_, suatu kapas yang dicampur eter, yang mengandung iodida potasium."

Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan selagi menerangkan hal itu. "Kemudian, piringan itu dicelupkan dalam cairan nitrat perak, dan gambar diambil ketika piringannya masih dalam keadaan basah," lanjutnya. "Bahan-bahan kimianya akan menciptakan imaji aneh-aneh secara acak, yang kemudian dipercayai sebagai 'penampakan'. Tentu saja, seiring berkembangnya zaman, proses menyunting foto semakin mudah, dan foto-foto hasil rekayasa semakin memenuhi Bumi."

Kami semua terdiam, dan tiba-tiba Leonard berkata, "Tahu tidak, Bernadette, yang dikatakan Sheldon itu memang benar secara historis. Banyak fotografer yang melakukannya di masa lalu, demi uang. Hanya saja, mungkin memang ada _penampakan_ yang benar-benar tertangkap kamera, dalam kasus langka."

"Entahlah," kataku, berpikir-pikir. "Aku belum pernah benar-benar langsung memotret hantu, kau tahu."

Penny menyipitkan mata. "Kenapa sih kalian malah merusak kesenangan dalam cerita hantu ini? Sekarang segalanya jadi terasa tak menyeramkan lagi."

"Definisi 'seram' bagimu dan bagi kami mungkin memang berbeda," cetus Amy, dan Penny langsung merengut.

.

.

.

**Story #4: RAJ'S COLD VICTIM**

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bercerita. Pertama, aku memang nyaris tidak pernah mengalami peristiwa mengerikan dengan makhluk gaib. Kedua, aku tidak banyak mengenal kisah horor dan aku tak yakin aku akan bisa menceritakannya dengan benar. Ketiga, aku mengidap kebisuan selektif yang membuatku tak bisa bicara sekarang.

Kupandangi Penny, Amy, dan Bernadette, ketiga orang yang membuat kebisuanku kumat. Aku butuh medikasi sekarang, tapi bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke psikiater atau ahli saraf _saat ini juga_? Aku berbisik kepada Howard, yang selama ini selalu sabar menjadi juru bicaraku.

"Waktu Raj masih tinggal di India," ulang Howard dengan jelas, "keluarganya suka mengunjungi vila di perbukitan."

"Apakah kau akan terus bercerita dengan berbisik-bisik?" tanya Amy lugas.

Aku membisikkan jawabannya lagi ke Howard. Howard mengulangi, "Oh, sepertinya begitu."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Penny tegas. "Leonard, ambil bir di kulkasmu."

"Apa—kulkasku?" tanya Leonard bingung.

"Kulkasku?" cetus Sheldon.

Penny menyeringai. "Ya, kulkas _kalian_. Aku sempat menitipkan sekaleng-dua kaleng bir kemarin."

"Penny." Nada suara Sheldon mulai meninggi dan menegas, tanda kalau dia menganggap tindakan Penny sudah di luar batas kesabarannya. Sheldon tidak pernah minum alkohol, tentu saja. Leonard minum, tapi tidak terlalu gemar. Tapi hal ini kabar baik—untukku.

Aku berbisik lagi, dan Howard mengumumkan, "Kau harus mengambilnya, Leonard. Supaya Raj bisa bercerita."

Dan Leonard pun mengambil kaleng bir di kulkasnya dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Aku tahu, semakin lama alkohol semakin memberi efek plasebo bagiku, tapi selagi aku punya bir, aku tak lagi bisu. Segera kutenggak tegukan pertama, dan sebelum cairan itu sampai ke lambungku, aku langsung berbicara dengan aksen India-ku yang selalu kubanggakan.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Howard," kataku, "aku dan keluargaku biasa pergi ke vila dulu. Menyenangkan sekali. Aku punya teleskop, dan kegemaranku pada astrofisika membuatku betah duduk berjam-jam di balkon vila, mengamati langit pedesaan yang cerah dan bersih."

Sebelum ceritaku berlanjut, aku baru menyadari betapa gelapnya ruangan tempat kami berada sekarang, setelah tiga lilin dimatikan. Aku nyaris tak bisa melihat wajah Amy, Bernadette, dan Howard, yang lilinnya sudah ditiup. Tapi pengaruh bir mulai membuatku lebih santai.

"Malam itu, saat aku sedang memandangi langit dengan teleskop, aku lupa waktu," ujarku. "Setelah lama duduk di sana, aku mulai menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"Saat itu pertengahan bulan Agustus, dan udaranya cukup panas dan membuat gerah. Aku bahkan masih merasa gerah meskipun sudah duduk di balkon yang langsung membuka ke luar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, udara menjadi dingin.

"Dingin sekali, membuatku merinding dan merasa takut. Bukan sekadar angin dingin biasa, tapi suatu dingin yang _aneh_, tak hanya membekukan kulitmu, tapi juga menjadikan organ-organ dalammu seperti es. Rasa dingin yang mendadak itu membuatku berhenti meneropong langit dan langsung masuk ke kamar, menarik selimut, dan tidur.

"Pagi harinya, rasa dingin itu tak kunjung hilang.

"Kukira aku demam atau semacamnya. Tapi, seperti yang kalian tahu, ayahku dokter dan menurutnya aku tidak sakit apa-apa. Namun rasa dingin itu terus mengangguku sepanjang hari, membuatku tak tenang. Priya bilang mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak belajar. Tapi aku tahu tebakannya tidak benar.

"Rasa dingin itu menghantuiku di seluruh rumah, bahkan terasa lebih dingin lagi saat aku berada di serambi yang menuju hutan di luar pagar. Vila itu memang sangat terpencil dan bisa dibilang terletak di tengah hutan. Aku bergidik, dan merasa mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengan vila itu, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke New Delhi, sesegera mungkin.

"Tapi sebelum aku sempat berkemas untuk pergi, malamnya aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang aneh, acak, dan menakutkan.

"Aku bermimpi tentang hutan di luar. Dalam mimpi itu, aku berkeliaran di dalam hutan yang gelap dan bergemerisik, dengan suara-suara binatang malam mengagetkanku selama beberapa detik sekali. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, diterpa udara malam yang semakin dingin dan semakin dingin, dan aku ingin mencari api tapi tak pernah menemukannya.

"Lalu aku melihat seekor ular.

"Ular yang berbelang hitam-kuning dan menatapku dalam kegelapan. Mendesis di atas sebatang pohon kecil. Aku berdiri diam, tak berani bergerak, dan ketakutan setengah mati. Lalu ular itu bergerak mendekat.

"Aku langsung berlari—atau lebih tepatnya berusaha berlari—namun kakiku tak mau bergerak sesenti pun. Dalam mimpi itu, aku memaksa otot-ototku berkontraksi untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya dari ular mengerikan itu, namun tak bisa. Kemudian, aku merasakan gigitan tajam dan menyakitkan di lenganku, tempat ular itu menancapkan taringnya. Aku menjerit...

"...dan terbangun."

Kuteguk bir lagi sampai lewat separo kaleng.

"Hari sudah pagi saat aku terbangun, dan udara dingin itu _masih_ terus ada. Matahari meninggi, dan suasana panas terik, tapi aku membeku. Aku mulai memerhatikan hutan itu lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan hutan itu? Ada apa denganku? Tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Aku sudah muak, dan aku harus pulang.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi besok.

"Tapi malam berikutnya, sebelum aku berangkat, aku dibangunkan di tengah malam buta dan diberitahu bahwa Priya hilang."

"Priya hilang?" seru Leonard, membuat yang lain terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba bersuara dengan volume tinggi. Tentu saja dia kaget, karena Priya, adikku, adalah mantan kekasihnya. Hubungan yang tak pernah benar-benar kusetujui, tentu.

Aku menelan seteguk besar lagi. "Ya, Priya. Hilang malam itu. Ibuku menyadarinya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, pintu depan yang terbuka lebar, dan kamar Priya kosong.

"Kami langsung panik dan berhamburan keluar rumah, mencari-cari. Priya sudah berjalan keluar pagar, karena pintu pagar juga tak terkunci dan mengayun-ayun bebas. Aku betul-betul tak tahu apa yang diinginkan Priya di tengah malam yang gelap itu di hutan, yang jelas-jelas berbahaya. Dia tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

"Ayahku bilang, mungkin dia berjalan dalam tidurnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Kami berpencar dengan senter di tangan masing-masing, dibantu para penjaga dan pekerja di rumah. Aku memasuki hutan sendirian. Udara dingin itu semakin menyerangku, membuat bulu kudukku meremang, dan mendadak aku terpikir pada suatu hal.

"_Hantu_. Mungkin Priya dibawa pergi oleh makhluk gaib. Pemikiran itu membuatku sangat cemas pada awalnya, dan kemudian aku memarahi diriku sendiri karena bisa-bisanya berpikir bodoh seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, orang-orang selalu bilang, udara menjadi dingin kalau ada makhluk gaib di sekitarmu. Aku semakin ketakutan. Suasana di hutan itu sama persis dengan mimpiku malam sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengar gemerisik di sekitarku, menyenter segala sudut, tapi tak melihat apa-apa yang aneh. Malam itu gelap gulita, bahkan tak ada bulan. Di setiap sisi hutan terdengar panggilan, 'Priya! Priya!' tapi aku terlalu tercekat untuk bersuara.

"Lalu aku mencium bau di dekatku. Busuk sekali, membuatku langsung ingin muntah. Nyaris kujatuhkan senterku kalau aku tak melihat sesuatu yang bergerak tak jauh dariku.

"Aku berseru, 'Siapa itu?' dan mengarahkan senterku ke sana. Bau itu masih terus tercium, dan mataku sampai berair karena tak tahan busuknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat seseorang merangkak di tanah, tangannya menarik-narik sesuatu yang berat dari balik semak-semak—sesuatu yang mengenakan pakaian... _tubuh manusia_.

"Aku langsung terpekik melihat orang yang sedang merangkak itu. _Itu Priya_. Adikku. Sedang di lantai hutan, menyeret-nyeret tubuh kaku yang aku yakin sudah jadi mayat. Dari situlah asal bau busuk itu. Segera kuraih bahu Priya, kulepaskan dirinya dari mayat itu. Aku meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, dan kubalik badannya agar berhadapan denganku.

"Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika kulihat mata Priya terbuka, merah, namun tampak kosong dan tak berkehidupan. Ia hanya memandang ke satu titik, dan tampaknya tak menyadari kalau aku ada di sana. Kuguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun Priya hanya berdiri saja, tak memberi tanggapan.

"Kupandangi lagi mayat di tanah itu, yang rasanya sudah mati selama lebih dari tiga hari. Mayat yang membusuk itu membuatku ingin muntah lagi, namun aku lebih mencemaskan adikku. Jadi, aku menjerit keras-keras di telinganya, '_PRIYA!_' sampai kemudian ia mendadak seperti tersadar dan balas berseru, 'Raj!'

"Priya kelihatan sangat bingung, dan memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya dengan terheran-heran. Aku tahu, dia baru saja _terbangun_. Ayahku benar. Dia memang berjalan dalam tidur. Dan aku tahu kenapa.

"Mayat itu akhirnya kami ambil dan langsung dibawa oleh polisi. Tampaknya ia adalah gelandangan yang tersesat di hutan dan mati digigit ular berbisa tanpa tertolong. Setelah ia mati, aku yakin jiwanya masih berkeliaran di dalam hutan, ingin meminta siapa pun untuk membawa pergi jasadnya dari sana. Karena itulah, dia memberikan pesan kepada manusia-manusia yang tinggal di dekat tempat kematiannya, yaitu orang-orang di vila kami.

"Udara dingin itu adalah pesannya untukku, dan juga mimpi tentang hutan itu. Ia hanya ingin minta pertolongan. Dan karena aku tidak menanggapi permohonannya, dia mengirim mimpi yang sama, mungkin, kepada Priya, dan adikku pun berjalan tanpa sadar ke tengah hutan untuk mengambil jasad yang busuk itu.

"Sejak mayat itu disingkirkan, udara dingin itu lenyap. Dan aku tidak jadi pulang ke New Delhi."

Aku menelan tegukan terakhir di kalengku, dan meniup lilin di hadapanku.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi Priya tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanya Leonard buru-buru. "Apakah dia sering berjalan dalam tidur?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak pernah," jawabku, agak tersinggung karena temanku lebih memedulikan Priya daripada diriku sendiri. "Pengalaman kami itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak biasa."

"Memang betul," celetuk Sheldon.

"Bisakah kau diam kali ini?" tanya Howard.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya," balas Sheldon tenang. Terkadang aku bingung, apakah sebetulnya Sheldon lebih memerlukan psikiater daripada aku.

"Jadi, apa yang betul?" tanyaku.

"Yang kaualami. Udara dingin adalah masalah yang umum terjadi di rumah-rumah dengan ukuran ruangan yang besar, seperti vilamu. Dalam hal ini, volume udara yang bergerak di dalamnya akan lebih besar, dan menciptakan sensasi dingin bagi saraf-sarafmu. Kau mengatakan bahwa vila itu terletak di perbukitan, yang jelas sekali punya kadar kelembaban sangat rendah. Rasa dingin adalah hal yang sangat umum di daerah tinggi, tentu saja, tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Dan sebagai hewan berdarah panas, manusia rentan mengalami berbagai jenis rasa takut di tengah udara dingin, sehingga kau mulai mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh, begitu juga dengan adikmu."

"Mungkin harus kuingatkan bahwa hanya _aku_ sendiri yang mengalami kedinginan di seluruh rumah," kataku.

"Yah, tidak heran," jawab Sheldon cepat. "Mengingat bagaimana reaksimu terhadap salju New York ketika kita berlibur ke sana Natal lalu, aku tak perlu meragukannya. Kau bahkan membeku di malam musim panas Pasadena, Raj."

Aku memberengut dan meremas kaleng bir sampai melesak rusak.

.

.

.

**Story #5: LEONARD'S RADIATION GHOST**

.

Rasanya agak menegangkan juga, membayangkan Priya berjalan dalam tidur dan pergi ke hutan yang gelap di tengah malam buta untuk menjemput mayat membusuk. Aneh-aneh saja pengalaman Raj. Kuakui, itu jauh lebih aneh dan menakutkan daripada pengalamanku sendiri, yang akan segera kuceritakan sekarang.

"Ceritaku mungkin agak mirip dengan Howard," aku berujar, sambil membetulkan kacamataku. "Sama-sama terjadi di sebuah lab."

Aku melirik Penny, yang tampaknya sudah tak mengharapkan cerita yang lebih seram. Yah, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa kami menghabiskan banyak waktu di lab, di bengkel, dan di depan papan tulis. Jadi, aku melanjutkan, "Waktu itu, aku baru mulai bekerja di lab radiasi universitas. Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam penelitian sehingga aku tak pernah bermimpi akan bekerja di sebuah lab _berhantu_.

"Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa yang aneh di sana. Aku bekerja dengan tenang, dan teman-teman baruku menyenangkan. Segalanya dimulai ketika aku kerja lembur sendirian pada malam ketigaku di sana.

"Lab itu berbentuk melingkar, dengan meja yang diletakkan sesuai alur dinding, dan meja bundar di tengah-tengahnya. Aku berkeliling dengan cepat, mengumpulkan berbagai data, dan setelah beberapa jam, aku kelelahan dan membuat kopi. Kuletakkan cangkir kopiku di meja bundar, dan kutinggalkan di sana selama beberapa menit untuk memeriksa catatanku.

"Dan cangkir itu bergetar.

"Bergetar, dengan alasnya menciptakan bunyi gemerincing saat beradu dengan meja. Aku terperangah, tapi cangkir itu sungguh-sungguh bergetar dan bergerak menuju tepi meja. Kopiku bermuncratan mengotori lantai, dan aku berhasil menyambar cangkir itu sebelum terjatuh. Aku memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu, mencari-cari penyebab getaran itu, dan membuat tebakan yang pasti sama dengan yang dipikirkan Sheldon sekarang."

"Hm," kata Sheldon. "Ya, kalau kau bermaksud mengatakan suara infrasonik."

"Betul," gumamku. "Tadinya aku menduga ada pancaran suara infrasonik di dalam sana, tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan sumbernya. Jadi, aku tak memikirkan getaran itu lagi.

"Malamnya, aku tertidur di meja itu saking lelahnya. Tidak lama, aku hanya tertidur selama setidaknya satu jam. Ketika saat berikutnya aku terbangun, masih pukul satu pagi. Aku sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan tidur ketika kulihat _seseorang_ melintas di sudut lab.

"Aku langsung menoleh, terkejut. Kupikir salah satu temanku kembali untuk bekerja, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Padahal aku _yakin_ sekali ada orang di sana! Kuhampiri sudut itu dengan kebingungan, dan saat berikutnya, kulihat gerakan _lain_ di sisi ruangan.

"Siapa pun itu, mereka mulai membuatku kesal. Ini tengah malam, dan aku sudah tidak tidur selama beberapa hari. Kepalaku pusing luar biasa. Aku duduk lagi di meja bundar itu, berharap aku punya bantal yang cukup empuk, tapi tak ada. Aku mencoba tidur lagi, namun tak bisa. Alih-alih tidur, aku malah mengalami malam yang mengerikan.

"Setiap aku mulai jatuh tertidur, kilasan-kilasan mimpi buruk muncul dan membuatku terbangun sambil berteriak. Ruangan itu tidak dingin, tapi aku mulai menggigil, seperti gejala demam tropis yang mematikan. Setiap aku terbangun, kulihat bayangan-bayangan orang yang lalu-lalang di sudut-sudut lab. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku marah, marah pada entah apa yang menggangguku tanpa henti itu. Aku butuh tidur, dan segalanya menjadi lebih kacau karena aku bahkan tak bisa memejamkan mata.

"Aku terus bermimpi buruk sampai pagi. Dan ketika salah satu teman sekantorku datang, emosiku sudah telanjur kacau dan entah bagaimana aku melempar cangkir kosong kepadanya.

"Kepalaku sakit luar biasa. Aku hendak berdiri dan minta maaf atas kekasaranku yang tak terduga, namun aku malah terjatuh ke lantai, lalu muntah tiba-tiba. Temanku sangat prihatin dan dia menyuruhku libur sehari. Aku pulang dalam keadaan linglung, tertidur seharian di apartemenku.

"Dan barulah keesokan harinya mereka bercerita soal _hantu_ itu.

"Mereka bilang, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, seorang profesor radiologi menghabiskan banyak waktu di lab itu. Ia lebih sering berada di lab daripada di rumah, karena keadaan keluarganya menyedihkan—istrinya meninggalkannya dan anak-anaknya tak pernah mengunjunginya. Sang profesor tua membeli sebuah meja bundar untuk diletakkan di tengah ruangan lab, dan dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di meja itu.

"Kemudian, sang profesor akhirnya meninggal di lab. Karena usia tua. Tak ada penghuni lab lain yang memindahkan meja bundar itu ke mana pun, namun kejadian-kejadian aneh mulai muncul jika ada yang mendekati meja itu. Semua barang yang diletakkan di sana bergetar. Muncul penampakan-penampakan aneh. Seperti yang kualami.

"Sejak itu, aku tak pernah lagi mendekati meja bundar itu. Dan setelah sebulan bekerja di sana, aku langsung berhenti."

"Keputusan yang tepat," komentar Sheldon. "Aku takkan mau bekerja dengan orang-orang yang percaya bahwa lab radiasi itu berhantu."

Kutiup lilin di meja sambil memandangi Sheldon. "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu."

"Tunggu—apa?" tanya Penny.

"Oh, jelas," tukas Sheldon. "Lab itu memiliki sistem ventilasi yang pasti akan menimbulkan suara infrasonik. Dan menurut kesimpulanku, suara itu terakumulasi pada bagian tengah ruangan, tempat meja bundar itu berada. Hal ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan sang profesor. Gelombang suara itu memantul di sekeliling ruangan dan menciptakan getaran bagi benda-benda di atas meja."

"Dan ilusi optik," sambung Amy. "Aku juga setuju—yang dialami Leonard memang dipengaruhi frekuensi suara. Frekuensi 18,98 Hertz akan menciptakan getaran pada bola mata. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia melihat hal-hal aneh. Dan soal mimpi-mimpi buruk itu..."

"Kesadaran indera," kata Howard. "Aku sering bereksperimen dengan alat-alat berfrekuensi rendah dan hal itu sangat mengganggu. Manusia memang tak bisa mendengar suara infrasonik, namun telinga kita masih tetap mendeteksinya. Kesadaran otak terhadap suara itu menciptakan gangguan emosional dan, tentu saja, gangguan sistem keseimbangan. Membuat pusing dan muntah."

"Intinya, aku tidak punya cerita hantu," lanjutku. "Tadi itu adalah pengalaman terseram yang pernah kualami—kalau tinggal bersama Sheldon tidak bisa dibilang mimpi buruk."

Sheldon mendelik padaku, tapi pelototan Penny kelihatan jauh lebih berbahaya.

"Oh, Leonard," desahnya, pasrah. "Dan kalian semua—bisakah kita mendengar kisah hantu yang _normal_? Kalian tak perlu menjelaskan segala mekanisme yang membuat kita menyangka ada hantu—karena kita jadi kehilangan unsur penting di sini, yaitu rasa horor yang membuat kalian selalu menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas. Kalian tahu, setelah malam ini, mungkin aku takkan pernah ketakutan lagi saat menonton film horor."

"Bagus, kalau begitu," sahut Sheldon polos. "Aku tak ingin selalu menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas."

.

.

.

**Story #6: PENNY'S [INTERRUPTED] BREATHLESS SLEEPOVER**

.

Leonard mendadak jadi menyebalkan. Maksudku, kalau memang tak ada hantu di lab sialannya itu, kenapa semua cerita soal profesor tua itu cocok dengan semua pengalamannya? Dia perlu berhenti berpikir terlalu saintifik, seperti Sheldon. Sebelum aku berteman dengan para ilmuwan ini, hidupku jauh lebih sederhana.

Jadi, sekarang tibalah giliranku untuk bercerita.

"Suatu malam," aku memulai, mengabaikan wajah Sheldon yang memandangiku dengan ekspresi memindainya yang biasa, "aku menginap di rumah temanku untuk pesta piama. Kami berempat, tidur di satu kamar besar dan terjaga sepanjang malam karena sibuk mengobrol. Sekitar pukul tiga pagi, baru kami tertidur satu per satu.

"Aku tertidur paling akhir," lanjutku, "dan malam itu, rasanya sulit sekali untuk jatuh tertidur. Aku berbaring dan terus-menerus berganti posisi, sampai akhirnya pada suatu titik, aku tak menyadari bahwa diriku tertidur.

"Lalu kemudian aku terbangun, dengan mata terpejam dan dada sesak."

"Hm," Sheldon langsung menyela. "Kau mengalami paralisis waktu tidur. Hal yang sangat normal."

"Semua orang bilang begitu," aku setuju. "Aku juga pasti akan berpikir begitu, kalau kemudian aku tidak melihat—"

_Tap!_

Mendadak mata kami bekerjap-kerjapan karena silau.

"Akhirnya!" seru Sheldon bahagia.

Listrik telah menyala kembali. Kini, dua lilin yang bergerak-gerak di meja seakan dihalau kemisteriusannya oleh cahaya lampu.

"Aku tidur dulu, rekan-rekan sekalian," ujar Sheldon, seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengangguk formal.

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata Howard tak sabar. "Kita belum selesai. Penny belum selesai bercerita. _Kau_ belum bercerita."

Sheldon mendengus keras. "Apakah kau benar-benar mengira aku akan ikut serta dalam kegiatan tak menarik seperti ini? Tidak, terima kasih."

Ia berlalu; sementara kami semua duduk di ruang tengah dalam diam. Aku tetap tak bicara, tak pula melanjutkan ceritaku yang masih menggantung sampai bagian sesak napas dalam tidur. Beberapa detik berlalu.

Lalu pintu kamar Sheldon tertutup.

Leonard langsung bersuara. "_Nah?_"

"Aku tak perlu menyelesaikan kisahku, ya?" kataku sambil tergelak.

Kami semua tersenyum serentak penuh arti.

.

.

.

**SHELDON'S EPILOGUE**

.

Aku tertidur pukul satu pagi. Pemadaman listrik benar-benar telah mengubah irama sirkadianku. Setelah aku menghabiskan dua jam tak berguna sambil mendengarkan lima cerita seram dari teman-temanku, akhirnya aku bisa kembali tidur.

Tidurku nyenyak.

Namun aku tak bisa bangun.

Perlahan, aku menyadari pagi sudah tiba. Dari detak jantung dan otot-ototku, aku bisa menilai bahwa aku sudah tertidur selama beberapa jam. Sekarang sudah saatnya bangun, tapi aku tak bisa bangun.

Ada apa ini?

Dadaku sesak. _Sangat_ sesak. Aku tak bisa bernapas!

Oh. Aku ingin memanggil Leonard, tapi mulutku tak bisa bergerak. Mataku tak mau membuka. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencekal leherku, mencegahku bangun, sesuatu yang panas dan menghimpit.

_Tolong! Tolong!_

"_Haaaaah._"

Akhirnya mataku membuka, dan aku terduduk di ranjangku. Berpeluh dan kehabisan napas.

"Oh, Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Kusingkirkan selimut dari tubuhku dan segera aku turun dari tempat tidur. Ternyata hari masih gelap. Mungkin matahari belum terbit.

Aku harus segera mencari Leonard.

Tapi belum lagi aku bergerak dua langkah, sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Bukan, bukan suara. Seperti _getaran_. Desingan dan deruman bersatu, menciptakan getaran yang menggelitiki telapan kakiku. Menjalar di seluruh lantai. Demi Tuhan, _apa itu_?

"Leonard?" aku memanggil, namun pastilah ia sedang tidur di kamar sebelah dan tidak mendengarku.

Aku mulai mengira bahwa akan segera terjadi gempa bumi, namun pikiran itu langsung kuenyahkan begitu tatapanku jatuh pada lemari pendek di sudut ruangan. Lemariku, yang bagian atasnya biasa kupakai untuk menyimpan suvenir Justice League. _Lemari itu_ yang bergetar.

Segera saja aku teringat pada kisah Leonard tadi malam. Di lab radiasi. Sebuah meja yang dihantui arwah. Bergetar.

Aku langsung memarahi diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin lemariku berhantu?

_Krrrk, krrrk_. Perlahan kuhampiri lemari itu, sama sekali tak punya ide tentang apa yang bisa menyebabkan terjadinya getaran aneh itu. Bagian atas lemari bergetar keras sekali, sampai benda-benda di atasnya bergeser, dan beberapa di antaranya jatuh ke lantai.

Sebuah bingkai foto ikut terjatuh, menciptakan bunyi _prang_ keras ketika kacanya pecah.

Aku tidak pernah menyimpan foto, kecuali mungkin foto ibuku atau Meemaw-ku. Foto apa ini? Siapa yang memilikinya?

Kuraih lembaran foto di dalam bingkai yang pecah itu, kubalik gambarnya hingga menghadap kepadaku, dan aku langsung menjerit.

_Ada hantu_ di foto itu!

"Leonard!" pekikku lebih keras. "_Leonard!_"

Tak ada jawaban. Kapan-kapan aku harus memaksa Leonard konsultasi ke dokter THT.

Foto itu terjatuh dari tanganku selagi aku berteriak dan melompat mundur, dan kini jelas-jelas aku melihatnya. Itu foto_ku_ sendiri. Aku sedang duduk di kantorku di Caltech. Sendirian. Namun, dalam foto itu aku tidak sendirian.

Sosok aneh berbaju putih dan berambut panjang berdiri persis di belakangku.

Aku tak tahan lagi. Kusambar gagang pintu kamarku dan aku menghambur keluar ke koridor yang gelap. Kugedor pintu Leonard dengan intensitas tinggi. "Leonard. _Leonard_. LEONARD!"

Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa yang membuat teman seapartemenku itu begitu tuli atau begitu nyenyak tidurnya pagi ini. Aku masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya keras-keras, memanggil-manggil, sampai kemudian kudengar sesuatu yang berderik dari ruang duduk.

Bunyinya sama rendahnya seperti getaran tadi, namun tidak mirip getaran. Lebih seperti desingan yang membuat sakit telinga. Seperti _dengungan listrik_...

Gawat. Bagaimana kalau ada kabel listrik yang terbakar di apartemenku?

Aku berlari ke ruang duduk sambil memandang berkeliling, mencari-cari sumber suara. Dengungan itu terus terdengar, dan semakin keras, membuatku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi selain suara itu sendiri. Aku berbelok ke dapur, memastikan tak satu pun peralatan elektronik di sana siap meledak, lalu bergerak ke TV. Lalu komputer.

Semua aman. Tapi ruangan itu terus mendengung.

Dan aku mendengar suara itu.

"Sheldon."

Aku menoleh. "Siapa itu?" Tak kusangka suaraku bergetar dan melengking seperti anak kecil.

"Sheldon. Tolong aku."

Aku tak mengenali suara itu. Bahkan aku tak bisa menebak itu suara pria atau wanita. Begitu aneh dan menggema, seakan asalnya dari dimensi lain, dan begitu jauh sekaligus terdengar dekat. Suara itu memanggil lagi. "Sheldon, tolong aku."

"Di mana kau?" kataku. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di rumahku?"

"Tolong aku, Sheldon. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan penelitian ini. Aku tak mengerti. Aku terbentur pertanyaan yang tak bisa kujawab. Tolong aku!"

Penelitian? Pertanyaan tak terjawab? Kedengarannya seperti seseorang yang butuh bantuanku. Aku lebih dari jenius. Aku harus membantunya, siapa pun dia.

"Aku datang," kataku.

"Tolong. Tolong aku..."

Aku menghampiri sofa di tengah ruang duduk. Tempat asal suara itu terdengar. Lalu aku melangkah ke balik sofa.

"Penelitian apa—?"

Aku termangu.

Di hadapanku terbaring seseorang yang terbujur kaku dengan mata terpejam. Bajunya compang-camping dan penuh dengan tanah dan dedaunan. Wajahnya kotor, namun di wajah itu aku melihat ekspresi wajah yang aneh, seperti takkan pernah ada _lagi_ ekspresi lain di sana. Mulutnya berbusa.

Itu _mayat_.

Yang entah bagaimana, datang dari hutan lebat sampai ke apartemenku.

Kurasa aku akan langsung mati karena serangan jantung.

"KEJUTAN!"

Dan aku benar-benar kena serangan jantung.

Tanpa kusadari, pintu depan apartemenku mengayun terbuka dan di depan pintu tampak sederetan orang yang berdiri bersama, semuanya menghadap ke arahku. Penny. Leonard. Amy. Howard. Bernadette.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Seseorang meniup terompet dan membuat telingaku sakit lagi. _Oh, Tuhan_. Aku mengerti sekarang. Semua ini adalah perbuatan mereka.

"_Good Lord_, apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" adalah kata-kata pertamaku setelah rasanya membeku berabad-abad.

Sosok mayat di hadapanku bergerak, tak lagi menjadi mayat. Ia berdiri dengan susah payah, dan kemudian menyerbuku dengan kedua lengannya yang penuh dedaunan. "Selamat ulang tahun, _dude_." Napasnya bau alkohol.

"Rajesh?" seruku. Entah siapa yang sudah mendandaninya sampai wajahnya tak bisa lagi kukenali.

"Ya. Menyebalkan sekali, aku dipaksa jadi mayat," tukas Raj.

"Tentu saja _kau_ harus jadi mayat!" seru Penny riang. "Cerita itu kan datangnya dari kau!"

Cerita? Cerita? Otakku berdesing. Lalu aku teringat pada cerita Raj mengenai udara dingin dan mayat di hutan. Oh, astaga.

"Cerita tadi malam?" tanyaku. Mendadak aku melihat semua korelasi kejadian ajaib ini. "Cerita kalian semua tadi malam digunakan untuk menakut-nakutiku?"

"Ya," jawab Leonard. "Kau memang mengaku tidak takut, tapi kami berhasil membuatmu nyaris mati ketakutan, kan?" Dia tertawa keras-keras, membuatku kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku tidak takut!" sergahku.

"Oh. Kami semua mendengar kau menyeru-nyerukan nama Leonard seperti anak perempuan kecil," ujar Amy tenang. "Sangat memalukan."

Mereka semua menghampiriku sambil menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_, sementara Penny mengangkat sebuah kue dengan lilin di atasnya ke depan wajahku. Aroma makanan sedikit menghilangkan kekesalan dan kekagetanku, namun otakku tak mau berhenti menganalisis dan berpikir.

"Jadi," ujarku. "Mayat, dari cerita Raj. Suara peneliti yang jadi hantu, dari cerita Amy. Lalu dengungan listrik, seperti kisah Howard di lab elektro," aku menghitung. "Kemudian foto yang disertai penampakan, jelas itu pekerjaan Bernadette, ya?"

Bernadette hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggandeng Howard.

"Lalu getaran," aku melanjutkan, "dari Leonard. Bagaimana caranya kau membuat lemariku bergetar seperti itu?"

"Oh, hal biasa," kata Howard. "Aku merakit sensor sederhana untuk menciptakan getaran yang distimulasi panas. Langsung menyala begitu kau bangun tidur."

"Kami puas sekali," kata Leonard, masih saja tergelak.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya," seru Penny.

"Tidak, tunggu," kataku. "Masih ada satu lagi, kan? Cerita Penny."

"Oh, tidak, tidak, Sweetie," kata Penny. "Ceritaku tadi malam tidak selesai, ingat? Aku tidak ikut memberimu 'pengalaman hantu'."

"Tapi..." aku mengerutkan kening. "Aku mengalami seperti yang kaualami di dalam kisah itu. Aku sesak napas. Sebelum bangun tidur, ada yang menghimpitku di ranjang."

Semua orang terdiam.

"_Apa?_" kata Raj.

"Sheldon, kami tidak menghimpitmu dengan cara apa pun," jelas Howard. "Kita butuh alat yang mahal dan medan magnet besar untuk melakukannya, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melewatkan cerita Penny."

"Tapi—tapi..." Jadi _apa_ yang terjadi padaku tadi pagi? "Penny," kataku panik. "Selesaikan ceritamu."

"A-apa?"

"Selesaikan ceritamu tadi malam."

"_Well_..." Penny meletakkan kuenya di meja. "Ceritanya sangat sederhana. Aku dan teman-temanku menghabiskan sepanjang malam saling bertukar cerita hantu. Kami juga melakukan permainan-permainan bodoh, seperti memanggil arwah dan sebagainya."

Kami diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu... kami... pergi tidur. Tapi sebelumnya temanku sudah mengingatkan, bahwa bisa saja ada _sesuatu yang lain_ yang ikut serta dalam kegiatan kami. Dan _sesuatu itu_ membuntuti kami ke mana pun kami pergi, mengganggu kami dalam tidur."

Penny kemudian diam, dan aku mendesak, "Lalu?"

"Lalu... malam itu aku ditindih oleh... sesuatu. Hitam besar. Lama sekali. Esok paginya, teman-temanku yakin bahwa itu adalah hantu yang kami bicarakan malam sebelumnya. Ia datang karena mendengar... namanya disebut-sebut."

Oh, _dear Lord_.

Semua orang saling berpandangan.

Aku ingin membenamkan wajah ke kueku.

"Sheldon?" kata Leonard pelan. "Jangan pucat begitu..."

"Tidak ada hantu di apartemen ini," Bernadette berusaha menghibur. "Kau pasti hanya mengalami paralisis tidur."

"Ayo, bersenang-senanglah dan tiup lilinnya."

Akhirnya, aku mengerucutkan bibirku ke arah lilin di atas kue ulang tahun itu, dan meniupnya. Sementara teman-temanku bersorak, aku memotong kue, membagi-bagikannya, lalu ditimbuni sejumlah kado. Lalu kami duduk bersama-sama di sofa, sarapan kue cokelat tanpa keju dan krim seperti pesanan Leonard, lalu sibuk mengobrol tentang hari Minggu yang cerah.

Kami begitu riang, dan sepertinya lupa pada cerita-cerita seram itu.

Namun aku yakin, ketika aku menyuapkan kue ke mulutku, ada bayangan tinggi besar hitam memandangiku dari sudut ruangan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf, maaf, maaf banget ceritanya nggak serem. Dan maaf juga karena kepanjangan dan gaje. =A=

Sekalian saja, fanfic ini dipersembahkan buat ulangtahun Jim Parsons tanggal 24 Maret nanti! Happy 39, my dear Jim! :") *peluk Jim erat*


End file.
